I Am
by bluedragon03
Summary: I understand I have no place in this world... I see the ghosts of my fallen kin... I wonder how long I have before my wind tunnel devours me... I feel the wood of the Bone Eater's well beneath my fingers... A look into the minds of the Inuyasha characters, told through the classic "I Am" poems.
1. I Am Inuyasha

**~*A/N - Hey guys! If you read my profile, you might remember that I deleted everything and restarted my profile fresh. You also might remember that I said I might re-post something that I had posted as inu-1111, well this is one of those stories. This is probably my favorite story from my original profile, and I hope you like it! **

I am a Hanyou,

I wonder what my father was like,

I hear the words "Sit Boy!"

I see the ghost of my mother,

I want to defeat Naraku and avenge Kikyo,

I am a human.

I pretend that I'm not jealous,

I feel Kagome's hand in mine,

I touch Kikyo's ice cold cheek,

I worry for Kagome's safety,

I cry for my lost love,

I am a demon.

I understand I have no place in this world,

I say "_Wind Scar", _

I dream of becoming a full fledged demon,

I try to become more powerful,

I hope to unite all the pieces of the Sacred Jewel,

I am InuYasha.

***A/N- If you don't already know this is an I Am poem. I got the idea for this when my seventh grade English teacher made us write these for a grade. The prompt is pretty specific, but I didn't necessarily do exactly what it says. If you enjoyed please comment and tell me. Be sure to tell me your favorite line, or who you want me to do the next poem on. If you like any of the other anime that I watch, (full list on my profile) and you want to see a story like this for that anime tell me, I would be happy to oblige, (unless it's for Darker Than Black, I don't think I would write one for that.) If any part of the poem confuses you, ask me in the comments, as soon as I see it I'll clarify! Now for you people who've never seen a I Am poem before, here's the prompt! **

I Am

I am _(2 special characteristics you may have)_

I wonder _(something of curiosity)_

I hear _(an Imaginary sound)_

I see _(an imaginary sight)_

I want _(an actual desire)_

I am _(First line of the poem repeated)_

I pretend _(something you pretend to do)_

I feel _(An imaginary feeling)_

I touch _(an imaginary touch)_

I worry _(Something you actually worry about)_

I cry _(something that makes you cry)_

I am _(the first line of the poem repeated) _

I understand _(something that is true)_

I say _(something you believe in)_

I dream _(something you dream about)_

I try _(something you really make an effort about)_

I hope _(something you actually hope for) _

I am _(The first line of the poem repeated) _


	2. I Am Kagome

***A/N- Hey guys, this is the second installment of "I Am…" and I hope you are enjoying it! I thought it would be best to start off with Inuyasha, and I considered briefly posting one for Kanna or even Kohaku next, but then I decided it was best to do Kagome next, and then Sango and Miroku to get all of the main characters out of the way. As always I encourage you to comment and tell me what you think. Also if you don't understand a reference, (Maybe you haven't seen the final act, because I have and I will reference it), please tell me in the comments and I will let you know! **

_**I do not own Inuyasha, and I never will. **_

I Am a time traveler

I wonder where I truly belong,

I hear my grandpa making excuses about why I can't go to school,

I see the scar on the Sacred Tree,

I want to be a with Inuyasha,

I Am a middle school-er.

I pretend that I'm fine when he goes to see her,

I feel the fletching of my sacred arrows,

I touch the wood of the Bone Eater's Well,

I worry about my grades,

I cry when we fight,

I Am a priestess.

I understand our quest is dangerous,

I say we will succeed,

I dream of making it into High School.

I hope we can defeat Naraku to avenge the losses my friends have suffered,

I Am Kagome.


	3. I Am Miroku

***A/N- Hello to all! bluedragon03 here! I just wanted to thank you for clicking on my story "I Am…", and the fact that you are currently reading the third installment you must have liked, (or at least not hated) the first two chapters! So why don't you drop on by the review section and tell me which one it was! I would appreciate it very much if you did! Enjoy chapter three of "I Am…", "I Am… Miroku"**

**~I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it, also I did not create the prompt for the "I Am" poems. I do however own my own intellectual property, so please don't steal it!**

I Am a monk,

I wonder how much time I have before my Wind Tunnel consumes me,

I hear Sango calling out my name,

I see my father being sucked into his Wind Tunnel,

I want to defeat Naraku,

I Am a man.

I pretend not to worry about my fate,

I feel her hands in mine,

I touch her backside,

I worry Sango or I will lose our life in this fight,

I cry for the losses we have all suffered,

I am a lecher.

I understand I might not live through this fight,

I say, "Will you bear my children?"

I dream of someday marrying Sango,

I try to make use of this cursed hand of mine,

I Am Miroku.


	4. I Am Sango

***A/N- Hello to all! I would like to thank you for clicking on my story! And the fact that you are now reading Chapter Four means one of two things, 1- You liked the first three at least a little bit; or 2- You are really bored and have a high tolerance for things you don't care for. Either way, I hope you enjoy the fourth installment of "I Am…" **

***I do not own Inuyasha**

I Am a demon slayer,

I wonder if Kohaku is alright,

I hear Kirara's roar,

I see the ghost's of my fallen kin,

I want to be with Kohaku,

I am a big sister.

I pretend that I don't think of them often,

I feel the chain scythe in my back,

I touch the Hirikotsu,

I worry for my brother's safety,

I cry for my father and the others,

I Am the sole survivor.

I understand he doesn't have control of himself,

I say I will kill Naraku to avenge my kin,

I dream of Marrying Miroku,

I try not to falter when I must fight my little brother,

I hope one day we can be reunited,

I Am Sango.


	5. I Am Shippo

***A/N- Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for clicking on my story, "I Am…", and the fact that you are reading Chapter 5 means that you liked the first 4 Chapters! Yay! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Inuyasha**

I Am a Kitsune,

I wonder when Kagome will return,

I hear my father telling me everything will be alright,

I see the ghosts of my parents,

I want to stay with Kagome,

I Am only a little kid!

I pretend that Kagome is my Mommy and we are a happy family,

I feel my father watching over me,

I touch Kirara's fur,

I worry when Kagome stays in her world for a long time because InuYasha is an idiot,

I cry when InuYasha hits me,

I am the hero of the fox demons!

I understand Father is gone for good,

I say I'm not afraid,

I dream of becoming a powerful demon,

I try to be helpful during battles,

I hope Kagome will bring me treats from her time!

I Am Shippo.


	6. I Am Kanna

***A/N- Hey guys, I'd just like to thank you for clicking on my story! The fact that you are currently reading chapter 6 means that you liked the first 5, or that you skipped that first five and came straight to this one! I know I said I was going to do all the main characters first, and there are characters that are more "Main" than Kanna, but I decided to release her chapter next, to correspond with the releasing of my other story, "Filling the Void". It's a story I've wanted to do for a long time, but I haven't been quite sure how to accomplish, but I've finally figured it out! "Filling the Void" is a Kanna Kagome story that is set after "The Final Act", but with a few minor changes that I won't go into detail about here. Here's a summary- **_**Kanna wakes up six months after Kagome's return to the Feudal Era. She has no idea where she is or how she is alive. She decided to seek out the only living people in the world she knows anymore, Kagome and her friends, but when she arrives Inuyasha refuses to believe she means no harm and tries to attack her. Kanna barely escapes with her life, but is determined to try again. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his friends debate the meaning of Kanna's return. Are the other incarnations back as well? Even worse, is Naraku himself back? **_**- If you think that sounds cool, or if you think it sounds lame but I'm really bad at synopsis's so it might still be good, go check it out and tell me what you think!**

***I do not own Inuyasha**

I Am… Nothing,

I don't wonder,

I hear Kagura's voice,

I see my master,

I don't know what it is to want,

I Am… Empty.

I don't pretend,

I don't feel,

I touch my mirror,

I don't worry,

I have never cried,

I Am… The Void.

I understand not everyone is this way,

I say, "Yes, Master Naraku,"

I don't know what it means to dream,

I try to warn Kaugura to be careful,

I hope to feel emotions someday,

I Am… Kanna.


	7. I Am Sesshomaru

***A/N- Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for reading my story, "I Am…" and now that you have progressed to this chapter, that must mean that you at least sort of liked the ones that came before it! So why not stop by the comment section down below, and tell me why! Why not tell me which character you would like to see next, and I'll write one for that character! Enjoy!**

***I do not own Inuyasha. **

I Am The Lord of the Western Lands,

I wonder why Father left me such a useless sword,

I hear Jaken and Rin calling my name,

I see the pathetic half breed acting like he can defeat me,

I want to kill Inuyasha,

I Am the greatest demon to ever walk the earth.

I pretend I have no one to protect,

I feel her small body laying cold in my arm, **(lol! Because he only has one arm! xD) **

I touch the hilt of Tokijin,

I worry about nothing,

It is in my nature to never cry, **(Final Act Reference if you didn't catch it****)**

I am a mighty dog demon.

I understand I cannot wield the Tessaiga,

I say humans are worthless,

I dream of becoming more powerful,

I try to keep Rin out of harm's way,

I hope to kill Naraku,

I am Sesshomaru.


End file.
